


Gala.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Finally together, Friendship, Getting Together, Healing wounds, Minor Battle, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Republic City Gala, Scars, Wounds, friendship to relationship, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: The Republic City Gala is coming up and Jinora is hoping that he’ll finally realize what he’s been unable to see all along.





	1. Do we have to go?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: violence

Jinora shot herself backwards into the air, she had forced enough air underneath her when she flew upwards to land about 10 feet back and avoid the blazing fire underneath her. As she landed, one knee on the ground, she flipped her eyes up towards her target and blew her hair, as well as the residual smoke, out of her face. 

Her eyes narrowed on the masked man in front of her, his black outfit was clear through the grey but she could see his eyes watering and she decided to use his power to her advantage. 

She whirled stayed in her position but began swirling the smoky air all around him. She could hear him intensely cough and he began randomly blasting out waves of fire. He had nearly hit her with a blast when she again flew upwards into the air and this time flipped her body forward towards him. Below her she could see him looking around for her on the ground, you’d think by know he would remember where air benders like to be best. 

She dropped down in front of him and rather than bend. she kicked her leg out to knock him to the ground and flipped him onto his stomach. She ripped her already singed shirt to tie up his arms and feet. When she flipped him he must have hit his head off the ground because he was bleeding through his mask and his eyes were closed.

Once she had him tied up she looked around to see if anymore were around. She had chased this one away from the battle, she knew her family could handle the rest of them and she didn’t want one to get away. She looked around to the damage he had caused to the island with his uncontrolled fire bending. That’s when she heard someone calling her name and she turned to the noise to see Kai running down the steps toward her. Before she could say anything his body slammed into hers and he wrapped his arms under hers so he could pick her up.

“When I didn’t see you after we wrapped all those guys up I thought something had happened, you sacred the crap out of me Jin.” Kai was still holding her tightly against him as he spoke and placed her down to let her respond.

“I just didn’t want one of them to get away,” she looked over at the still unconscious masked figure on the ground beside them. When she looked back she realized Kai was still staring intently at her and his brow was furrowed. “What’s wrong Kai?”

“You’re hurt Jinora,” he moved his hand towards her torn up shirt and tugged it upwards slightly to show her what he was referencing. She looked down and realized that the fire he had shot at her had actually hit her. The left side of her stomach was bright red and bleeding and once she noticed it she started to feel it, “Oh, I didn’t even notice. All that adrenaline was keeping the pain away.”

Kai pulled her towards him instinctively once the masked man on the ground started to gain consciousness and move around. He turned to Jinora, “Why don’t you go let Kya help you with those burns and I’ll bring this one to Beifong.” 

Jinora nodded, she could see the anger and fierceness in his eyes. Kai had always been very protective of her ever since those air bison poachers had try to take her away. That’s probably why he had been the first to find her after the fight, he was always keeping her in his eye line because he didn’t want to almost lose her again.

* * *

It had been weeks since the attack on the Temple and since Beifong still had no leads Tenzin had upped security at the Temple. Kai and Jinora often took a guard duty together, they could spend the whole night together exploring the island and making sure everyone was safe. They liked getting the time together, time they never really got anymore.

The burns from the attack had been mostly healed thanks to a few weekly sessions with her Aunt and although Jinora was still kind of sore she didn’t let it stop her from training. She was a Master of air bending and she was required to be in shape, both physically and mentally, at all times. 

She mostly trained with Kai, he had been taking it easy on her due to her injuries and really appreciated it. However, the thing that had been occupying her time most recently was the upcoming Mayor’s Gala. Her mother had been chasing her for weeks to get her measurements for the new dress she had to wear and she had finally caught her.

“Jinora stand still for crying out loud,” Pema huffed at her while wrapped the measuring tape around her daughter’s waist. Jinora made a funny face, “Mom this is completely unnecessary, I can just wear one of the outfits I already have.” Jinora was staring at herself in the mirror watching her mother chuckle and shake her head while continuing to measure her hips, bust and her legs. 

She had grown to be quite tall in the past few years since the end of the revolution in the Earth Kingdom. She continued to look at herself in the mirror and blushed, despite being twenty-one years old she still got self-conscious about her “womanly growth” as her mom called it. She definitely filled out her wingsuit now.

“Okay sweetie, I think I’m all done.” Pema stood up, smiled at her daughter and began wrapping the measuring tape. “When do you think the dress will be ready mom?” Jinora turned around from the mirror to speak with her mother. “Oh you can try it on in a week or twp probably, they’ll want to make sure everything fits before the gala.” 

Jinora smiled as her mother packed up the measuring tools and left her bedroom. Over the past few days her mother had been incessantly bothering her to get this done and she had finally caved. She kept telling her how important it was that she wear something more special than her usual air bending uniforms because it was big Gala after all.

Every five years or so the Mayor would hold an international celebration that brought leaders from all across the world to strengthen nation to nation bonds and personal friendships. This was the first time Jinora was allowed to attend because, firstly, now she was old enough and secondly, she was one of three Master air benders in the entire world.

One of three. The thought brought her straight to Kai. She remembers how warm and happy she felt when her father told her Kai would also be welcome to come with them because he was the third master air bender in nearly two centuries. 

She remembered immediately running to their spot to find him and tell him. He had this big goofy smile on his face because she was completely lit up when she mentioned it and he always stared at her so intently when she got that way. Even the thought of that look he got in his eyes made her blush.

She had been wearing her wingsuit all morning because she taught a class to some of the advanced benders about defensive acts that can be manoeuvered while flying. She decided it would be best to change into something a little more comfortable for her training session this afternoon with Kai, he was the only one on the island who could keep up with her and he was helping her get her game back ever since her little burn incident.

She opened her dresser drawers to pull out her usual workout outfit. She had come accustomed to wearing a loose yellow tank top, sports bra and maroon coloured pants with her knee high boots. She wanted to be in something practical because she often used her bending in unexpected situations. Also, she always found herself heavily panting and sweating by the end of her workouts with Kai so wearing the loose tank-top was good for when she got overheated.

She jogged her way down the steps in the west wing and kept following the halls until she was outside the temple and standing on the training grounds. Kai was no where to be found yet so she decided she would warm up without him.

Kai had woken up later than usual and when he rolled over to see the sun almost at the highest point in the sky he panicked. Jinora was going to kill him if he was late again. He jumped out of bed and slid into his usual training outfit, a pair of shorts and a tank-top. He enjoyed not having to wear the baggy air bender outfit all the time, it was easily soaked through in this kind of heat. 

He decided instead of running to find her he would just hop on his glider and sly down to the grounds from his room, it would be much faster. As he dove out the window and sailed towards the training area he could see the faint shape of Jinora. The closer he got the more mesmerized he was by her. She had immense power behind her abilities and she landed so gracefully out of a technique you could barely hear her touch the ground. If anyone deserved their air bending tattoos, it was her.

He remembered the day he got them, it was only a year or two ago and Jinora was the one who got to do his tattoos. They had spent three whole days in a secluded area of the temple where they were meant to meditate and pray together during the process. 

It was incredibly painful but Jinora knew him so well, she would ease up instinctively when his muscles tensed and even when he was trying his hardest to pretend it was okay she could tell. He loved that time with her because it just made their bond grow stronger. It didn’t help his feelings though; he could feel himself falling harder for her each day they spent alone.

The way she smoothed her palms over his back to begin tattooing a new area, how he could feel her steady breath on his skin as she worked and the sound of her chest rising and falling as they slept next to each other. Sometimes when she had fallen asleep beside him he would keep himself awake just to watch her serene face in the moonlight. 

When they were kids she became his best friend almost over night. He had never had anyone in his life who he had connected with so quickly. She was kind to him, opened her family to him. He hadn’t realized over the years that what he was feeling for her was more than just what you would feel for a friend. Not until that night.

He was startled out of his thoughts as an air blast threw his glider rolling backwards. He manoeuvered himself so that he was flying backwards out of the chaos and looked down to see Jinora with a smirk on her face. He closed his glider in the air and plummeted to the ground; he spun himself upside down in the air to force an air blast from his feet right in her direction. As he landed on the ground, he looked up to see Jinora also landing on the ground slightly to his left and about 5 feet farther back than she was before he sent his attack.

He watched her stand and start laughing, “You deserved that you know. Slept in again huh?” He stood up and smirked at her, “Accidents happen. I’m here now though.”

After they had finished their training Jinora grabbed the water bottles she had brought for them and threw one at Kai. She could feel the sweat beads rolling off her body and the sun burning on her back. She pulled her tank top off and tried to wipe her face off as much as she could then began chugging her water. Kai had nearly finished his water bottle and when he placed it down he turn his head towards Jinora to speak but his throat clenched. She was no longer wearing her shirt. 

This wasn’t helping his cause in the slightest. But his staring at her got interrupted when his eye caught the now faded pink scar that sat on her rib cage. The sight made his insides flare up, he didn’t like the thought of any guy around her and liked it even less when that guy was trying to hurt her. He wished he had noticed her disappear from the battle sooner, maybe she wouldn’t have been injured.

Once she placed her bottle down she turned to him and said, “Have you been fitted for your new robes yet?” She noticed Kai had already been staring at her and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. Kai smirked, “Oh yeah, your mom did that a couple days ago. I’m supposed to go find her when we’re done and try them on. She finally got your measurements huh?” 

Kai chuckled at the look on Jinora’s face, furrowed brow and crossed arms, “I managed to evade her this whole week and she finally trapped me in my room this morning. The Gala is still a few weeks away so unfortunately the designers will have enough time.”

“It’s going to be fun, everyone is going to be there. If you hate it, we can always sneak out after dinner.” Jinora looked over at Kai and laughed, “Promise?” she stuck her pinky finger out at him, “Promise.”

**_To be continued …_ **


	2. Jealous.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Republic City Gala is here and Kai hopes he'll finally have the courage to make Jinora realize whats been there between them all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning violence
> 
> Enjoy.

In the last few weeks Kai and Jinora had been so swept up in helping Tenzin and Korra prep for the Gala they had barely anytime to breathe. They had finally gotten the afternoon off today and they were going to go down to the beach but, of course, Pema snatched Jinora up right after breakfast to get her to try her new dress on.

“It’ll take like 20 minutes’ tops, how about I meet you on the steps in an hour?” Jinora stood up from the table and Kai nodded at her with his mouth full of food.

Jinora followed her mother through the temple to her bedroom and saw the dress hanging in a plastic bag from her closet door. As her mom unzipped the packaging she saw the beautiful reds and oranges and yellows the ran all over the dress. Her face must have shown her admiration because her mother chuckled, “And to think you didn’t even want a new dress.”

As Jinora slid into the dress she felt a lot older and much more beautiful than she had ever felt before. She looked at herself in the mirror she suddenly couldn’t wait for the Gala to come and for a certain someone to see her. When she turned to her mom she smiled brightly, “I love it.” Her mom grinned back, “You look stunning Jinora, it fits you perfectly.”

Jinora slipped out of the dress and got into her bathing suit to go down to the beach. She tried not to let her mind drift to the Gala but having finally put on that dress she felt elated. She had been having dreams about it for a while and although she was definitely not excited to have her father parade her around the room to visiting dignitaries and spiritual leaders but the dreams were never about that. She always imagined some fairy tale moment where Kai might ask her to dance and as they spun around the room she would finally be able to say the things she had always wanted to say.

They had been friends forever and she thought many times that something would happen but whenever it got to the brink of something, one of them backed down. They hadn’t spoken about that night in the temple when she had been giving Kai his tattoos. They had just rubbed it off like it was nothing more than because of the seclusion and meditation but she knew it wasn’t. It wasn’t nothing to her anyway, she didn’t exactly know how Kai felt. 

He got very closed off when she got too close or too personal and although when she was younger she didn’t mind; she was getting older now. Bolder even, and she could feel herself gaining the confidence to tell him that he meant so much more to her than as just her best friend. Unfortunately, she had never found the time or opportunity to say what she was thinking about this to him and she always felt this overwhelming fear it would just push him away. She felt like she was just stuck in an endless loop of this. 

Hopefully it would break soon.

Once she had finished getting ready she threw her beach items into a bag and ran down to the steps. As she walked through the temple doors in her halter style bikini and sheer cover-up that wrapped around her hips she saw Kai. He turned as her heard her, he was wearing a pair of swim trunks and had nothing else with him. Good thing she had been in charge of packing.

They were laying in the sand and watching the sun set towards the west over the city. They had worn themselves ragged taking the day to just be liked the kids they once were. It was a nice break from being their usual twenty-year-old selves who had lots of duties and responsibilities. Apparently they came with the territory once you had mastered an element that had almost gone extinct.  

Jinora spoke without turning her head towards Kai, “You know, I don’t tell you this a lot but I’m really glad I have you around.” Kai turned to look at Jinora, her eyes were closed but she had a slight grin on her face. He moved his hand over and squeezed her hand that was laying on the sand next to him, “Me too Jin.” When he touched her hand her big brown eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him, he could see the faint blush that rose on her cheeks.

“Are you two coming to eat?!” Both were startled off the sand and looked behind them to see Meelo standing on the steps up to the temple. Kai realized he was still gripping Jinora’s hand and let go swiftly, “Yeah Meelo, coming now.” His hand felt cold where hers had been, he missed the warmth. 

* * *

It was the day of the Gala and unfortunately Tenzin had swept Kai up early to go help him set things up in the city. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to eat breakfast let alone see Jinora before they flew off on Tenzin’s sky bison. When he went to bed after the beach that night he started to get a nervous feeling in his stomach and his mind was going a mile a minute. Maybe there was something in Jinora for him. Something more than friendship. T

hose thoughts made him start picturing her at the Gala; he had overheard Asami and Pema talking about Jinora’s dress and how much it made her look like a grown woman. He had obviously noticed both of them were changing and he could kind of ignore it up to now but the thought of Jinora in this dress was driving him crazy. Definitely a restless night.

When Jinora woke up that morning her mother informed her that she would be helping around the temple preparing some items that would be taken to the conference hall before the Gala. Her mom saw her looking around and notified her that her father had already taken Kai into the city for the day and that they would meet them downtown.

She spent the whole day and night thinking about their moment at the beach. Her heart froze when she felt him grip her hand because he had never done that before. She thought that might have been her moment but of course Meelo interrupted them before she could say anything and Kai had nearly jumped into the air at the sound of Meelo’s voice. It was confusing being in love with your best friend; what was him loving her and what was him falling in love with her?

Asami was helping her with her hair for the evening and could see the gears in her head grinding a thousand miles a minute. “You know Jinora, the first time I really acknowledged I had fallen for Korra was the day of Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding.” Jinora popped out of her head and looked into the mirror at Asami.

“When we all went to get ready, usually I knew exactly what I would wear but when I opened my closet I felt worried. I wanted to wear something that was going to make her think I was the most beautiful woman there, that would make her see only me.”

Jinora laughed, “Asami, Korra would love you no matter what you wore.”

Asami chuckled too, “That’s what I finally realized after I had tried on my entire closet. Korra and I had built a really solid friendship and that’s how I knew, no matter what I wore or what I said, she would always care about me. That’s what best friends do.” Jinora looked down into her lap when she realized that Asami was trying to help her with her feelings for Kai.

Korra walked through the bathroom door in her outfit for the evening and leaned against the doorframe, “Don’t overthink it like I did Jin, trust your feelings. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

Asami placed both her hands on Jinora’s shoulders, “Your all done, go put that dress on and meet us downstairs.” She wrapped up her hairstyling tools and grabbed Korra’s hand as they left her room. Before they closed the door Jinora could hear Korra faintly, “You’re always the most beautiful woman in the room you know.” She smiled at the compliment.

Once she had slid into her dress she looked at herself in the mirror, time to go.

* * *

When they were walking up the street from the dock to the grand conference hall Jinora looked up to see all the big flashing lights. The hotel was lit up in gold, there were photographers everywhere with their camera flashing blinding white lights and people came in droves. 

She was walking with her mother, Asami and Korra towards the building when she could her the crowds of people behind the barricades yelling their names. She turned to see little kids holding signs with Korra’s name on it and some even had hers. She waved to them and they all started smiling brightly and cheering her name.

Kai was standing with Tenzin in the large hall. The whole place was marble, there were hundreds of round tables everywhere for the dinner portion of the evening and a massive floor laid out for dancing. There were decorations, floral arrangements and a very large band playing soft music as people came. 

Bolin and Mako had arrived pretty early to help them set up and it wasn’t too long after that that all the Beinfong’s arrived. Of course, Lin was in charge of the security so she was busy running around most of the day but Suyin and Baatar spent their time with Tenzin.

Although he liked had some people his own age around as the time grew later he found he kept his eyes more and more fixated on the grand staircase. More and more people came in wearing all different sorts of regalia from each of the nations just not the one he wanted to see. Suddenly, however, Tenzin put his hand on his shoulder suddenly and when Kai turned to look at him, “They’re here.”

He turned back to see where Tenzin was looking and he saw Pema descending the stairs with Korra and Asami, arm-in-arm behind her. Once they had descended most of the staircase that’s when he saw her following behind Korra and Asami.

Her hair was a lot longer now than when they were younger but she was wearing part of it pulled up away from her face and the rest in waves cascading down her back. The dress was a deep red and fitted tight against her body; it was sleeveless to expose her blue tattoos with an orange band that wrapped around her waist and tied into the back. 

The ends of the band draped behind her with the train of the dress as she walked. As she walked down the stairs Kai watched the dress sway with the movement of her hips and slide smoothly over the marble of the steps as she walked towards him.

Once she had gotten to the bottom, her eyes still fixed on Kai, she moved around everyone to stand with him. He was wearing a sleeveless yellow tunic with a high collar and a slit from his chin to his chest over tan pants and brown boots. The tunic was wrapped with an orange sash across his body and tied along the waist with a red band. 

He had a traditional air nomad beaded wooden necklace on with the air element symbol pendant handing just as she did. He looked much older with the soft stubble on his sharp jawline and his freshly shaved undercut.

She smiled at him as she walked up to him, “You look great Kai, like a true Master.” She could see his face get red, “Thanks Jin, you-you look incredible.” She blushed and did a small twirl in the dress, “What this old thing?” They both started laughing. It felt normal, more comfortable, not they were at a Gala with a million photographers and people around them.

The night moved forward with a lot of pictures being taken, people being talked to and foot being eaten. Her father had moved her and Kai around the room more times than they could remember. He wanted everyone to meet the youngest Masters in a generation and it seemed, a lot of them wanted the opportunity to meet them. 

They asked them a lot of questions and Jinora hadn’t realized how many people knew of her spiritual powers. Many of the spiritual leaders gave her helpful advice and discussed their own experiences in the spirit world.

When it was finally time to sit for dinner Kai had thought he could finally get a moment to talk to Jinora but people were still mingling around the room and she seemed to be a hot spot. Once dinner had finished there were a few speeches and dessert was served. 

As the speeches finished and announcer came forward and welcomed everyone onto the dance floor. Jinora turned to Kai when they announced dancing and before he could open his mouth someone beat him to the punch.

“Master Jinora.” They both turned to see a young man wearing the military uniform of the Fire Nation, “I was wondering if you would like to dance?” Jinora looked up at him and then looked towards Kai, she was hoping he would but in and tell the man he was taking her dancing but Kai said nothing.

“Uhm, sure.” 

She placed her hand out for the gentleman to take and he led her to the floor. Kai watched her walk away but had to tear his eyes away when the man grabbed her hand in his and placed his other hand on her back.

Asami nudged Bolin who was sitting beside her and motioned towards Kai with her head. Bolin jumped out of his chair and walked over the sit in Jinora’s previously occupied seat, “Hey buddy. How’s your night going?” Kai looked past Bolin at the dance floor and could see that Jinora was laughing as the man spun her around the floor then he looked back at Bolin. “It’s good.” Bolin turned around the see what Kai had been looking at and realized what Asami was referencing.

“You know; I remember when I tried to get Opal to notice me for the first time. Mako gave me some horrible advice about being a sly smooth talker but what she really wanted was for me to just be myself. She told me that that’s what she liked most, that she felt we were going to be really good friends, even before she knew I had feelings for her. So I just stopped trying to be something I wasn’t and just went for it.”

Kai smacked his hand on Bolin’s bicep, “You’re right.” Kai got up from the table and walked towards to the dance floor just as the song was coming to an end. He walked towards Jinora and with eyes locked on hers reached out his hand, “Mind if I have the next dance?” Jinora bowed her head to the gentleman in front of her and placed her hand in Kai’s as the music started up again. 

This time it was much softer so Kai pulled her close to him and placed his other hand on the small of her back. He felt her other hand gently rest on his chest and he looked down at her, “Enjoy your dance?” She laughed, “Oh yeah, if you enjoy talking to someone who wont stop talking about great battle strategies they’ve carried out. I don’t think I got a word in!”

Kai felt a wave of relief settle over his chest and the muscles in his shoulders began to unwind. His eyes were still locked with hers and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned down towards her and he could feel them both stop dancing. He kept inching towards her face and he could tell that she was moving her face towards him too. 

Their lips finally interlocked and he closed his eyes as this rush ran through his body. He released her hand and placed it on the side of her face and she moved her newly freed hand onto the other side of this chest. With his other hand still on her back he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. When they both pulled back he opened his eyes to see her own flutter open. 

Their faces were still very close together and before he could speak, she did, “God I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” 

Kai smirked and leaned forward again. He whispered, “Me too,” before intertwining his lips with hers once more.

**_Fin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/post/164022055212/gala-ii

**Author's Note:**

> https://carpetheotherfandoms.tumblr.com/


End file.
